The Ice Prince
by Kitkat1690
Summary: One-Shot! It is rated M for LEMON! What would happen if a certain Blue-clad Demon were to find a crucially burned Tyrant? The Ice Prince only wanted to train in a African volcano in Kijuju but no, his heart made him do something he never thought he would do. Yaoi! You have been warned!


**The Ice** **Prince**  
A Vergil x Wesker Yaoi

(A/N) Welcome! This is a little something I did before What if- The poisonous Couple.  
It spawned from an RP I made with a friend. This is a crossover, something I do not plan to do much. I will publish some more of these since I am completely stuck on my first fic. I don't do drafts so I improvise, what more to say, hehe. I have ideas floating around but I don't know, meh!  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this, I know I do *Blush*.  
I honestly don't know If I got Vergil right, I tried to think and reply the way he would. Seriously, I tried!  
Remember this is Rated M! Lemon, LEMON is in HERE!

Desclaimer: I do not own DMC or Resident Evil! I partly own this story thought xD!

* * *

Albert Wesker was burning.

The air, his skin, his surroundings, everything was crimson, blood or fire or pain...or a mix, he didn't know. He howled in agony and rage as he saw his nemesis. Christopher's chopper flied off, while he was left to suffer. He shut his eyes and almost cried out from the pain, as he somehow dragged himself out of the volcano, away from it, but his energy was depleted as he lay there on his back, weak and almost dead from his burns. The Uroboros mutations had disappeared and his chest and arm were healing, but Wesker couldn't take the pain and was about to give up.

While Wesker was in his last moments, Vergil made his way to a volcano in Africa to train his powers since his twin brother seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. He couldn't allow such a human loving fool to become stronger than him and thus he decided to go and train in a volcano.

While arriving to the pic of the erupting volcano, he noticed a wounded man; he was on his back exhausted, with burns scorching his beautiful body.

The blue clad man moved swiftly to the injured man got onto one knee and spoke "You there, are you all right, human?" Vergil poked and probed the blond man and heard a low hiss, indicating that he was still alive.

Wesker spat blood onto the ground, blood and tears soaking his burned face. He looked at the man, straight in the eyes with his red-golden cat irises, surprising the man. "I was once human...but never again." And saying so, he closed his eyes and fainted from exhaustion. He was close to death, and needed to be saved quickly.

Vergil felt a pang in his cold and still frigid heart, his eyes widened at the sudden realization he had, he felt sad for a human... _why is it that I feel the need to save this man, this weak human, even though, he seems different from the other humans I met_... Vergil was now straddling Wesker as he attempt to heal him, he placed his palms on the chest of the heavily injured man and concentrated all is magic on mending him.

A blue aura was now encircling Wesker, it stopped the bleeding and his wounds were slowly closing. To concentrate, Vergil always closed his eyes; he felt no danger from humans.

Wesker slowly stirred, opening his eyes to see Vergil, still on top of him with closed eyes, concentrating on recuperating him, but it was taking away some of the man's own power as well. "Stop..." The red-eyed man spoke. "It's...enough," he said as he slowly sat up, Vergil moving off of him, before he stood up, flexing his muscles. He looked at himself and noticed all his burns and scars were gone, and looked at the blue-trench coat man to see him staring back at the tyrant. "What...are you? And who are you?" Wesker asked cautiously, observing the man. He would be ready to take down his opponent if he made any wrong move, but was slightly at ease since the man had healed him.

"I should ask you the same?" Vergil sneered; he felt that this human was WAY too impudent towards him. Vergil stood up watching Wesker as if he was an insect. "Well, Human?" Vergil spat. "Anyhow, I am what you call, a Devil." A blue aura, weaker than before, was enveloping his body.

"I don't think you know what you are dealing with, devil," Wesker smirked coldly. "I was human, yes...but that was decades ago. I created my own power; through the use of viruses... This world has been infected more than once by the viruses I have developed." Saying so, he gave a smile and rushed forward, Vergil barely had time to blink as Wesker was suddenly right behind him, the tyrant's finger on his neck. "Do you see, devil? You may be what you say you are, but I am rightfully a Devil as much as you. I am a God amongst humans." He gave a dark smile, Vergil alarmed at how he had underestimated the ex-human.

Vergil was impressed and he dashed teleported to safety, meaning out of Weskers reach. "Interesting, you're fast for a weak human!" He retorted at the black pant wearing man. _I healed him...damn it...I used too much of my powers on this human! _Vergil was conflicted, he should be able to kill him... but he just used 50% of his powers on this man.  
_Would be a waste of my energy if I kill him..._

Wesker smiled and laughed; a rich, sensual purr as he slowly walked around the other man who locked his stare on him. "Poor little devil," He mocked. "Regretting using your power to heal me now?" Wesker had actually read many books on Hell and its demons; he had read about the Demon King Sparda, and his two bastard sons. "You... must be Vergil. How does it feel to be related to half-human scum?" He smiled. "Hurts, doesn't it, that a mere human is telling you this."

"I suppose I'll spare taking your blood to aid me in my experiments, as you regenerated me. I should spare you in thanks," he mocked further, inciting the cold Vergil's rage.

Vergil was quite mad now, how dare he talk in such a way about him, a Devil. _Wait, a minute! Why would I bother wasting more of MY energy on a man who was going to get defeated by two humans? _He looked on the side, sighed "I don't need your thanks Blondie, Le Monsieur who was going to get killed by two ORDINARY humans." Vergil laughed a bit inside.

"Oh my, so much bark for one who can't even bite," Wesker hissed. "I was insane from the vaccination that fool's dumb luck had managed to inject me with, which is why I was defeated. However, it was your choice to heal me...which just might be your end. But I find myself thinking I should thank you...I should make you beg to be on your back under me, Vergil..." He purred, His eyes glowed red as he slowly walked toward the blue-clad devil, a dark, sensual smile adorning his lips.

Vergil felt ...fearful... He consumed a lot of his powers for this man and that teleport dash was the last drop of his powers...Vergil chewed on is lower lip, wondering what possible options he had: escape or attack him, but in his weakened state; he didn't know if he could actually defeat the blond man. But was running really an options, he'd feel ashamed as one of Sparda's son. Seeing Wesker drawing closer to him, he decided to back up a bit; he wanted to observe the manmade Devil. "Yea, whatever! Keep on yapping, stupid HUMAN..."

_Why did I heal him, why?! I usually don't care to see a human die, so why him... Also, now he won't shut up. Haw aggravating and pesky this man is!_

Wesker just laughed sensually, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. Vergil was confused as Wesker shook his head, looking at the boy. He was so confused and taken aback that he made no love to resist as Wesker stepped so close to him, and one of the tyrant's hands grabbed onto Yamato, slipping it out of the sheath at Vergil's side and holding the sword to the half-devil's neck. Wesker growled. "You dare call me human over and over again? Don't think I don't know who you are, pathetic devil, that you call yourself. You are half human, just like your brothers... don't deny it," Wesker whispered, looking into Vergil's eyes. "This is a nice sword...family heirloom?" Wesker smirked sadistically, moving the blade against the younger man's neck as the devil hissed in pain. Blood smeared the sword as Wesker moved back, bringing the blade to his lips and tasting Vergil's blood.

Vergil touched the spot where he had a wound since it already healed itself and gave Wesker a cold, hard glare._ What the...what is he? Is he a freak or_ _something_? Vergil looked at him disgusted, "Yea, sure uh, give my sword AND my blood back." Vergil wasn't happy; he couldn't properly read Wesker's movements. He punched him hard enough to send him fly in the air, at least two-three meters away, right before he was going to punch him; he had a firm grip on Yamato. Vergil turned his back and started walking away from the perverted 'freak show'. _I am so not staying here anymore, he's way too different and I don't want his hands on me. _Vergil told himself.

It was funny, Wesker tried to keep himself from snickering outright as he stood there. Instead of the punch moving him two-three meters away, he had only budged two-three FEET. The haughty little devil had turned his heel and turned around before even seeing where Wesker was. He had thought his opponent would be lying on the ground, but instead he was standing upright and the punch hadn't even fazed him. "Tsk tsk tsk...I have what I need. I will simply extract the blood from my own when I get back to my laboratories, and create something to make myself even stronger. You gave up your blood without resisting, and now you are walking away again. Is that fear I sense...son of Sparda?" Wesker calmly spoke, his lips settling into a smirk as the devil turned around in fury.

Vergil...was not only mad...but quite annoyed too. He turned around to see his opponent. "Look, I don't care anymore! I was coming here to train but now, here I am wasting my time talking to an obnoxious and annoying human, and I don't have time this kind of pleasantry. Go back to your dark, dingy hole and extract my blood from yours, ' . I, now, need to rest because I wasted my energy healing YOUR wounds. I am here to train, not to argue with a stupid MORTAL, so go away, insect!" Vergil turned around to leave.

Wesker simply growled. When was the pathetic devil going to learn his place? "Insect you say..." he said darkly before he suddenly used his speed. Vergil brandished Yamato but before he could even slash, Wesker stopped it with the tip of his finger, shaking his head_. What the fuck...how can this be...?_ Vergil thought. _A mere human..._ Wesker stared at him and Vergil shivered, not knowing what to feel as the tyrant locked his gaze with him. "Know your place, so-called devil. YOU are the insect, and you will submit to me," He whispered sinuously, wrapping his finger around the sword and lifting it out of Vergil's fist, throwing it behind them.

_Oh...fuck...I'm in ...for...a beating...I guess it's...good training_.*TT_TT* _I feel this is going to hurt, maybe I could beg... for... mercy...uh...no_. Vergil gulped; he didn't know what to do! He checked out Wesker from head to toe, looked on the side and felt himself blush, _how is it that a HUMAN can possibly be so strong...like it makes NO SENSE_! Vergil lowered his head in defeat. He knew he was beaten_, this is so NOT FAIR, and I healed him so that he would be FULLY recovered_. He was now whining in his head.

Vergil didn't want to accept defeat but he couldn't deny he had lost...he started pouting... "What do you want from me? Oh! Mighty manmade devil." Vergil rolled his eyes and restarted pouting... _Annoying son of a bitch_!

Wesker just tipped Vergil's head up gently, but looked into his eyes, eyes Vergil started comparing to fire. "I have a name, you know. Call me by it...because, as submission I want you to swear fealty and allegiance to me. The devil code, I'm sure you are...familiar with it, Vergil?" He asked the half devil, who was blushing in his grasp and shaking slightly.

Vergil remembered something that he red some time ago, _wait a minute... if I submit... wasn't it written in the devil's code... I have to...have sexual intercourse with my new...master...OH FUCK NO... _Vergil gasped and was blushing. He never thought he'd have to this...

He gulped and a low sigh left his mouth before calling his new master's name, "Wesker-sama..."

Vergil's heart felt weird, something he never felt before, almost as if his heart was warming up and restarted to beat. Vergil was feeling hot all of a sudden and it wasn't because of the heat of the lava, nor the sun. His body temperature was rising. He had a hard time to inhale air and he was lightly trembling.

He was paralyzed there by his captors pupils, the little red beads, he felt like the scarlet eyed man was looking right through his clothing.

"You have teleportation, no...? Perhaps...we could take this somewhere more comfortable, dear heart..." Wesker held Vergil's arm, concentrating and giving Vergil the strength he needed to use his teleportation ability again. Vergil blushed harder as he noticed what Wesker had called him. "Hai, Wesker-sama..." He found himself saying, as the blue aura glowed around the two.

Vergil closed his eyes, concentrated, touched Wesker's cheek to peer into his mind, to get the information he needed, where his mansion was and teleported there in an instant.

Vergil re-opened his eye to see that they were at the right place. "We have arrived, Master." Vergil looked at the ground embarrassed about the fact that he had to call him his master. _Guess it's retribution for calling him human all the time  
_

Wesker looked around. "Mm...Right to the bedroom, I see." He looked back at the blushing devil, humiliated at having to call Wesker 'master' repeatedly. As much as it gave him a rush, he felt pity for the younger man. He brushed his palm against Vergil's back, before pulling the snow-haired man into an embrace, his lips whispering into Vergil's hair: "No need to call me Master. Call me by my name, son of Sparda..." He felt the devil tremble against him and marveled at how beautiful Vergil looked and felt against him.

Vergil...didn't understand what was happening, he thought he lost all these human emotions yet, here they are, resurfacing. Should he be happy or mad, he always thought it made humans weak. Yet he couldn't stop trembling against Wesker's body, he felt like crying, what he was feeling was so...good...he felt comfortable in this handsome man's arms. "I understand Wesker, sir."

"No...you still don't understand, Vergil..." and as the other man looked up into his eyes, Wesker gave a genuine smile and moved his head to tenderly kiss Vergil, before it got stronger...until the two men were kissing with passion, Vergil moaning into Wesker's mouth as his own was plundered by the Tyrant's tongue. Wesker moved up, stopping the kiss before saying softly, "Just Albert or Wesker will do. No sir or master...for you saved me. This demon's oath is more than just sex...do you understand now?" He asked Vergil.

"I want you, with me, Vergil. My savior, I know you want to become stronger...and I will help you. You will defeat your brother as you rightfully deserve." Vergil... was emotionally touched, tears began sliding off his youthful face, and he hugged Wesker tightly and buried his face onto Wesker's chest.

"Thank you mas...Wesker" He removed his face from Wesker's chest and started kissing him, still crying.

"Ahhh...dear heart, don't cry...I know it's been so long since your heart beat for emotion, but...now I will make you feel again...I promise," Wesker whispered, kissing Vergil's tears away as he picked up the beautiful half-devil, before placing him onto the bed and kissing him deeply, his body moving against Vergil's as the man wrapped his legs around Wesker's hips.

Vergil had never felt so good, Wesker's lips were soft, his tongue was expertly maneuvered and he couldn't stop moaning in Wesker's mouth, _this is great, I love this feeling._ He couldn't stop rubbing his body against Wesker. He felt like a real slut, as soon as Wesker had kissed him, he wanted him... he just didn't want to admit it. But now he couldn't feel embarrassed because he knew Wesker wanted him. Vergil was blushing and he was starting to forget to actually breathe.

Wesker ran a hand through Vergil's snow white hair, it was so soft and feather-soft to the touch. "Vergil...you have such gorgeous hair..." Wesker breathed, taking in Vergil's scent. "And your eyes...they remind me of my own, when I was human my eyes were blue like yours...like ice. Gorgeous..." Wesker pulled at Vergil's trench coat, throwing it off the bed before he bit into Vergil's shirt, shredding it off. "I'm sorry, love...but I just want you so much right now..." he apologized for tearing the shirt but Vergil didn't care, he was panting and moaning, as Wesker went to lick from his neck to a nipple, kissing and licking it before going to the other.

"Your hair beautiful too, Wesker" Vergil held on his head, felt and caressed the back of Wesker's head while he was searching, more exploring his back with his other hand. Feeling Wesker's tongue on his skin, he automatically arch is back, offering even more flesh to Wesker. Vergil bit his lips, trying to seal some of his yelps in him.

"Rrr..." Wesker growled in anticipation at the way Vergil caressed his back. "My Ice Prince needs more, does he now?" Saying so, he sensually kissed down Vergil's chest till he came to his pants. Wesker ripped them off, along with the underwear, before removing his own clothes until they were both fully nude. He kissed Vergil's weeping erection, licking it and taking it into his mouth as his hand moved up to Vergil's mouth, entering it with two fingers.

Vergil suddenly felt crazy, he gulped, and fully accepted Wesker's fingers inside his mouth, he sucked, licked and bit them, he couldn't stop moving his hips and as he arch his back, he brought those two naughty fingers with him. He cupped Wesker's head lovingly, encouraging him to continue.

Wesker sucked even harder now as Vergil began to shiver on the bed, shaking as he realized he was going to come. Wesker removed his now wet fingers from Vergil's mouth as he brought them to the devil's entrance, slowly entering it with one finger at a time, stretching Vergil in preparation. He moved his head up for a second to say, "Forgive me if this hurts, dear heart...but I need to prepare you." Vergil nodded, his lust filled eyes half shut as he bit his lip harder. Wesker couldn't resist as he saw the blood, and moved up to kiss Vergil roughly, both of them tasting each other's blood as Wesker continued to fuck the other man's tight asshole with his fingers.

Wesker removed his fingers, finally, just as Vergil was about to come from the stimulation, and entered him in one thrust. "AH!" Vergil cried out, shaking and holding onto Wesker's back as the other man bit Vergil's neck.

Vergil, felt his muscle tense, he held on tightly to Wesker feeling his ass being drilled roughly, he liked what he was going through. He scratched Wesker back with so much force, that Wesker was bleeding. His hips rocking fast, he felt like his body was melting against Wesker's body. The pleasure was so incredibly strong.

He felt pain transform into pleasure, and he let his head fall back,his lips parted, letting his tongue out, he had to make an effort to intake air in his burning lungs. His eyes half close, showing white slits, he was drunk from love.

Wesker just held onto the devil, their hot breaths mixing as their sweat-slicked bodies writhed in unison. He felt as Vergil's nails clawed his back and groaned, watching as Vergil took a finger covered in blood and brought it to his panting lips, sucking on it greedily, his eyes closing at the taste of his master's blood. "Vergil..." Wesker moaned, looking at the blue-eyed man.

Vergil brought Wesker down and bit into the tyrant's neck, surprising him and making him cry out. "Fuck!" Wesker groaned as he felt his neck being bitten by Vergil's sharp teeth, but got even more turned on...the devil's code was certainly satisfying...

Vergil loved his master's taste, his eyes turned red as soon as the red liquid poured in his mouth, he couldn't resist the scent of his blood. _His blood tastes so sweet, I can't stop sucking_ it. The white haired demon held on tighter feeling his ass tense up at Wesker's relentless assault. "Wes...ker...aahh...harder...fuck me...HARDER." The white haired demon with red eyes, was asking to come.

"Your eyes...god damn, so beautiful..." Wesker grinned sexily, his sharp canine teeth not going unnoticed by Vergil. "You...ahhh! Alb..ert...are sure you aren't a true devil...you even have the teeth for one..." Wesker just shook his head, laughing a bit and the sound made Vergil laugh as well, a small laugh. Wesker's eyes widened. "Mmm...That's the first time you laughed...god, you're so sexy, dear heart..." Wesker used his strength to flip them over so Vergil was on top. He licked his lips and commanded, "Ride me, devil. Fuck yourself hard on my cock..."'His hands went to hold Vergil's waist.

Vergil felt heat radiating from his face, he looked at the handsome blond man, gulped and started riding Wesker, and he felt good_. Ah~ Riding him while looking at him, it's such a delightful feeling._ He took one of Wesker's hand and eagerly started licking and sucking on two of his fingers. He closed his eyes, arched his back and started going at it faster, still savoring on Wesker's fingers.

Wesker's eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he groaned, the devil bouncing on him eagerly was sending him into a delicious world of pleasurable sin. He watched as the beautiful white-haired man bent his upper body down to kiss him, and their tongues tangled together passionately, Vergil's hand gripping Wesker's as they made love. "Oh fuck...yes, ahhh...!" Vergil cried out as he went faster, Wesker's dick hitting his prostate with every thrust. He threw his head back and moaned in abandon, but suddenly noticed how Wesker grit his teeth and arched his back, gripping Vergil's hips tightly leaving scratches. A pair of large black raven wings sprouted from the Tyrant's back, surprising Vergil.

"Ha...well...didn't expect those to reappear. They were a side effect of my Progenitor virus that I used upon myself..." Wesker spoke, blushing a bit.

_Black wings...they're...gorgeous._ From Vergil back, a pair of white Demon Wings spouted out. He looked down on Wesker and couldn't help himself, he found Wesker's wings, so cute, he had to touch and ruffle them. _Huummmm, those wings are so soft and smooth._ While playing with Wesker's wings, Vergil bent down again to kiss him.

Wesker closed his eyes and kissed Vergil, the icy man's soft lips were so hot against his. They kissed for a while; just caressing each other's bodies as Wesker opened his eyes and flipped them again, now slowly and deeply moving inside Vergil with love, before asking, "Vergil...have I made you feel emotion again?" He asked as the younger devil wrapped his arms and legs around Wesker, his white wings touching Wesker's own, sending even more sensation through them.

Vergil was taken aback, the question made him realize that he wasn't as cold as he once was; he felt his blood rush inside his veins, he felt his heartbeat, he felt his brain go numb, he felt pleasure, he felt heat and warmth from another person's body, he felt so many things he thought he had lost in the past. _Wesker...changed me somehow...if I felt all of those things, could it be that...I am capable to love...someone._ Vergil was now crying shiny beads of tears, he look up at Wesker. "Yes...I have felt many emotions...emotions I thought I had...forgotten...Wesker."

"My Vergil...you are mine...and I am yours, until the end of time. May this act bind us together...my one and only lover." Wesker whispered, and went faster, Vergil quivered and attached himself tighter, more tears falling as he cried out Wesker's name over and over in pleasure. "Yes...my devil, my Vergil...cry out for me...come for me..." Wesker repeated, tears falling from his own eyes as he buried his head in Vergil's neck, kissing it and sucking it tenderly, going so fast now that Vergil's tongue stayed out of his mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head as he arched up. A light began to shine from their aura, as Wesker yelled out. "I'm...Vergil! I'm coming..."

"Wesker, Wesker...aahhh fuck...WESKER" He felt it, he felt himself coming so very hard, all over his master's chest.

"Ha...ahhhnn!" Wesker yelled out as he came inside Vergil, filling him with his seed. The two devils laid back on the bed, still holding each other.

_So...he's my...new master... can't say he's not vigorous_, Vergil tightly hugged Wesker, he breathed hard and gulped, he felt so weak...and pained...but not hurtful pain, more like he was aching a bit. "Well Master?" Vergil smiled, "We are united by the code." He glanced at him fondly, "What shall we do from now on?"

Wesker kissed Vergil lovingly, smiling at how warm they both were, their wings covering them. He suddenly touched Vergil's hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. "My Ice Prince...you should know that since we are now officially mated, a lot of my powers have gone over to you, and your strength is now triple to what it once was." He looked into Vergil's eyes and seductively whispered, "You can easily defeat your brother now...and I will be by your side every step of the way."

"Thank you, Wesker." Vergil drew himself closer to Wesker and peacefully fell asleep.

"No need to thank me...for I fell in love with you as you healed me. It was meant to be..." Wesker whispered against Vergil's neck as the other devil smiled, both of them falling asleep, limbs still entwined.

* * *

(A/N) Woohooo~! So how was it? I hope it was at peoples liking! I hope Vergil wasn't TOO OOC but I guess he DID get his human feelings back.  
(I was Vergil on the RP, reason why, I am so insecure about it character!)  
Bah! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Take care people and yea I know, I'll work a little harder on What if!

See you guyz soon!  
-Kitkat1990


End file.
